


pink and orange, a sunset

by mermaidbutch



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, and kinda saucy, this is dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbutch/pseuds/mermaidbutch
Summary: Rimi smiles to herself as she dances, yet she also looks confused. She feels safe with Kasumi so close to her, but it also makes her anxious. As if she's waiting for something.





	pink and orange, a sunset

**Author's Note:**

> GHHHHH ITS SO SHORT but I don't know how to make it LONGER it's bothering me cause I usually write 1k+ otherwise I don't post it but I really like this so here Take It....

The golden light envelopes Rimi as she steps into the dance hall. Kasumi squeezes her hand and the two of them turn to face each other. 

 

“Ready?” she asks. 

 

“Of course,” Rimi breathes. She places a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder, and the two of them begin. 

 

Rimi smiles to herself as she dances, yet she also looks confused. She feels safe with Kasumi so close to her, but it also makes her anxious. As if she's waiting for something. 

 

The lanterns glow softly, and Rimi finds herself focusing on them too much. Her eyes dart to the rafters, the stain glass windows, all around the dance hall. Anywhere but Kasumi’s face. 

 

Between her accelerating heartbeat and the slow, steady rhythm of the music, Rimi finds keeping her tempo constant a struggle. It takes a few tries and a couple of stumbles, but she gets the hang of it eventually. 

 

_ One, two, three, one, two, three, one, t-- _

 

Rimi trips over her own toes, and is caught by Kasumi’s strong arms. She grips the back of her friend’s dress, and the two of them slowly press against the wall to regain balance. 

 

“I'm glad you didn't fall,” Kasumi mumbles. Her hands are on Rimi’s waist, and Rimi can't help but enjoy Kasumi pinning her to the wall. She usually doesn't like the feeling of being totally helpless, but it's different with Kasumi. 

 

It's warm in here, much too warm, but Rimi isn't sure if that's true or if she's just too aware of how dangerously close their lips are. “Don't be silly, Kasumi,” she says softly. “I've already fallen.” Oh, that was cheesy as hell. But it makes Kasumi smile and she leans in and  _ oh shit-- _

 

The kiss leaves Rimi breathless, but if that's how it is then Rimi would feel fine without oxygen. Her head is spinning, but she manages to push back against Kasumi’s lips. They're not completely chaste about it, but definitely not french kissing either. Rimi reaches up to cup Kasumi’s face in her hands, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies. 

 

Rimi can feel Kasumi’s hands wandering around her back, making her whimper with every touch. She feels like she's melting into the ground or floating through the sky-- maybe both. 

 

When Kasumi pulls away, Rimi almost cries out, begging her to stay and kiss her forever. But that doesn't happen, of course. 

 

Kasumi giggles. “You won't get better at ballroom dancing if we make out the whole time.”

 

“True,” says Rimi, “I suppose we can save it for after.” 

 

But they don't dance, they don't move. They stay as they are, just absorbing each other's presence. 

  
Rimi feels so content like this, being held by Kasumi, feeling her friend's body pressed against her own. She doesn't have that incomplete feeling any longer. Kasumi is her other half, like orange and pink together making a beautiful sunset. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know Kasumi's character colour is technically red, but I think orange suits her better, y’know? Anyway feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
